When The Sky Talk to Us
by Kirisha Zwingli
Summary: Burung berkicau merdu ditemani gemerisik suara air terjun. Membuat suasana begitu nyaman. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang merusak semua keheningan itu.


_Summary :_ **ONESHOT** **ShikaTema** – Burung berkicau merdu ditemani gemerisik suara air terjun. Membuat suasana begitu nyaman. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang merusak semua keheningan itu…

_Disclaimer :_ Yosh, sebenernya Naruto punya saya. Mas ashi cuma njiplak doang.-disepak Mas ashi-

_Warning : Another_ ShikaTema. Mungkin agak gimanaaa… gitu ceritanya. Gimana yang gimana? Ya, pokoknya gimana! –dikemplang-

* * *

**When the Sky Talk to Us**

* * *

Shikamaru tampak menghisap rokoknya. Menikmati setiap hisapan rokoknya itu dengan ditemani suara burung yang berkicau syahdu. Pagi ini, langit cerah dengan sedikit awan putih bergantungan. Entah kenapa, Shikamaru bangun begitu pagi hari ini. Ia seperti mendapat sebuah bisikan agar segera bangun dari tidur lelap yang menjadi hobinya itu.

Ia menatap ke kejauhan, sunyi menemani dirinya saat datang ke tempat biasa dia melihat langit ini. Menikmati setiap goresan biru Tuhan pada angkasa. Menikmati setiap hembusan angin yang membawanya dalam rasa damai yang menyentuh hati.

Ia menghela nafas perlahan. Dari kemarin dia merasa sangat letih. Pasalnya, kemarin ia baru saja menyelesaikan misi berat yang di berikan Tsunade-sama.

Tapi meski merasa letih, ia tak bisa tertidur.

Mengapa? Apa ini suatu pertanda baik? Atau justru pertanda buruk?

Entahlah. Shikamaru tak mau terlalu memikirkannya. Saat ini dia hanya ingin menatap langit pagi cerah dihiasi bulatan bersinar cahaya matahari.

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru merasakan sesuatu. Hal yang biasa terjadi ketika kau merasakan sedang diikuti atau diperhatikan seseorang. Seperti saat kau merasakan sepasang mata menatapmu seksama.

Dan demi merasakan rasa tak enak itu, Shikamaru menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata sudah ada Temari yang berjalan perlahan menghampirinya. Shikamaru mengerutkan alis sebentar sambil memperhatikan Temari kebingungan.

"Mengapa kau kesini?" tanyanya sambil menghisap rokoknya perlahan. Memusatkan kembali fokusnya pada langit dengan awan berarak indah itu.

Temari duduk di sampingnya, "Memang tak boleh?" jawabnya balik bertanya dengan agak sebal. Dia baru datang, sudah disambut pertanyaan tak enak begitu.

Shikamaru menghela nafasnya. "Ya, enggak juga sih. Tapi kenapa kau bisa sampai di Konoha?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini akhirnya dia menyerah untuk menatap mata hitam Temari. Temari terlihat mengerutkan alisnya, tanda tak suka ditanyai hal itu. Shikamaru menghela nafas lagi.

_'Wanita memang selalu merepotkan. Aku tak pernah mengerti apa yang mereka pikirkan di otak mereka yang selalu penuh dengan gosip itu.'_ Batinnya.

"Yah, aku hanya bertanya. Kalau kau tak mau jawab juga tak apa-apa. Merepotkan." Ucap Shikamaru kemudian, sambil sesekali menghisap-menikmati setiap asap putih rokoknya itu.

Temari memandang Shikamaru sebentar. "Hei, rambut nanas. Pagi-pagi jangan langsung merokok tau!" ujarnya sambil merebut rokok Shikamaru dan meremas rokok itu dalam genggamannya. Membuat tangan putih mulus Temari langsung berbekas luka tersundut.

Shikamaru agak terbelalak melihat kelakuan Temari. Tadi dia tak sempat menghindar saat Temari mengambil rokoknya. Gerakannya terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Hey, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Shikamaru sambil memegang tangan Temari. Membawa tangan itu ke hadapannya dan menelitinya. Temari mendengus geli.

"Aku tak apa-apa rambut nanas." Ucapnya perlahan sambil menarik kembali tangannya yang sedang diteliti Shikamaru. "Aku datang kesini… Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu. Yang jelas seperti ada yang membisikiku, untuk mendatangi tempat favoritmu ini." Kata Temari sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di rumput hijau nan segar.

Shikamaru hanya diam sambil mengikuti Temari, membaringkan tubuhnya di rumput hijau yang mengeluarkan bau khas hujan.

Tampak, pemuda jenius itu tetap berpikir di sela-sela kegiatannya menatap langit. _'Wanita ini merasa seperti dibisiki? Kenapa bisa sama seprtiku? Apa yang membuat kami merasa seperti itu? Aneh sekali…'_

Dan Shikamaru serta Temari terdiam dalam lamunan mereka masing-masing. Membuat suasana sunyi tempat itu semakin terasa. Masing-masing dari mereka menikmati kesuyian yang menenangkan jiwa itu. Mendengarkan suara burung berkicau dengan lebih jelas. Mendengar suara titik-titik air terjun kecil yang terdapat di sela-sela semak belukar lebat.

Mereka memejamkan mata mereka. Berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang sedang mereka nikmati. Udara segar, pagi yang menenangkan, sinar mentari yang hangat, suara indah burung berkicau bercampur suara titik air terjun yang membuat suasana semakin nyaman.

.

.

'_Kalian tahu? Kadang apa yang kalian kira tak bisa, justru bisa melakukannya.'_

Shikamaru dan Temari terbelalak tiba-tiba. Mereka langsung terbangun dari posisi berbaring mereka. Menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk memastikan tak ada orang lain selain mereka.

Lalu…?

Siapa yang tadi bicara?

Temari dan Shikamaru saling pandang satu sama lain. Saling melemparkan pandangan menuduh sekaligus kebingungan.

"Hei, rambut nanas…Tadi kau bicara sesuatu padaku?" Temari memecah keheningan pagi itu dengan hati yang agak ketakutan. Ia menunggu Shikamaru menjawab. Berharap kalau Shikamaru akan mengiyakan pertanyaannya itu.

Tapi Shikamaru menggeleng gusar. "Bukannya kau yang tadi bicara padaku?" tanyanya meski yakin kalau yang berbicara tadi bukanlah Temari.

Sekali lagi Temari terbelalak. "Eh? Aku nggak bicara apa-apa." Katanya dengan wajah mulai pucat. Rasa takut menghinggapi raganya yang berkeringat dingin.

Suasana syahdu tadi pun berubah mencekam. Mereka saling pandang kebingungan satu sama lain. Banyak pertanyaan berputar-putar dalam otak mereka. Namun tak satu pun dari pertanyaan itu yang bisa mereka jawab.

Siapa yang bicara? Apa tadi hanya ilusi saja? Kenapa mereka berdua bisa mendengarnya, kalau itu hanya ilusi? Dan kenapa suara itu terdengar begitu nyata?

Temari mendesah pelan. Berusaha menahan keinginannya untuk berlari dari tempat ini karena suasana tiba-tiba berubah aneh. Atmosfir di sekeliling mereka yang nyaman tadi, seperti tak pernah terjadi. Berganti atmosfir penuh rasa takut yang mengganggu hati.

Shikamaru mendongakkan wajahnya ke langit. Entah kenapa ia merasa kalau yang berbisik tadi adalah langit...

'_Hey, kenapa kalian berdua takut? Tenanglah…'_

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Membuat Shikamaru dan Temari sekali lagi, terbelalak kaget. Namun kali ini bedanya, mereka tak merasa seperti sebelumnya.

Kali ini, rasa takut itu menjelma kembali menjadi rasa nyaman. Gemerisik air terjun yang tadi samar-samar kembali terdengar jelas. Burung-burung pun kembali berkicau dengan riangnya. Membuat melodi tersendiri yang tidak bisa dibuat dan dilakukan oleh siapa pun.

Shikamaru menjadi semakin bingung. Mengapa bisa seperti itu? Suasana nyaman berubah menjadi mencekam, lalu kembali lagi menjadi nyaman. Apa yang terjadi? Dan yang paling penting, siapa yang bicara?

'_Pejamkan mata kalian, rasakanlah dengan hati. Lalu, buka mata kalian kembali. Sesuatu akan terjadi…'_

Kembali terdengar suara bisikan lembut misterius itu. Kedua remaja itu dilanda gundah. Mereka tak yakin akan melakukan sesuai yang dikatakan suara itu atau tidak. Namun akhirnya mereka memantapkan hati untuk mengikuti suara itu.

Karena suara itu seperti menghipnotis mereka melakukannya.

.

.

Temari memejamkan matanya meskipun sebagian hatinya melarang. Perlahan, ia mengubah posisinya agar lebih nyaman sembari mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan muncul dalam pikiran Temari. Awalnya tak jelas, namun semakin lama, semakin terlihat apa yang tergambarkan disana.

_Terlihat seorang gadis kecil duplikat dirinya berdiri menatap seorang anak lain yang berambut merah bersama lelaki yang adalah ayahnya. Gadis itu berdiam di pojokan dengan tubuh gemetar. Air mata mulai beranak sungai di kedua belah pipinya. Membuat tubuhnya yang gemetar semakin terguncang. Karena harus melihat adegan kekerasan antara anak itu dengan ayahnya._

_Perlahan, ia terduduk dengan kedua lengan memeluk lututnya. Sesekali ia mengintip apa yang terjadi pada anak berambut merah itu. Sesekali itu pula ia melirik apa yang sedang dilakukan anak lainnya di pojok berbeda._

_**Anak lain yang adalah kedua adiknya.**_

Temari terus memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Terkenang akan semua memori itu lagi, membuatnya mulai terisak halus. Tapi ia tak membuka matanya. Ia ingin melihat apa lagi yang terjadi kemudian.

_Gadis kecil yang dilihat Temari dalam pikirannya perlahan-lahan tumbuh sebagai kunoichi tangguh dengan kipas yang setia dibawanya. Luka terlihat memenuhi tubuh sang kunoichi. _

_Dengan terengah-engah, ia membuka kipas yang dibawanya lebar-lebar dan mulai menggunakan jutsu hebatnya untuk menaklukkan seorang kunoichi lain dengan seruling di tangan. Sementara seorang pemuda tanggung terduduk di samping dahan pohon yang dipijaknya. Pemuda itu terlihat agak sewot karena harus menerima bantuan dari seorang kunoichi._

_**Pemuda berambut nanas yang tak lain adalah seseorang yang sedang duduk di samping Temari kini.**_

Temari jadi tertawa geli saat melihat raut wajah kesal sang pemuda yang lucu sekali. Namun adegan kembali berubah seperti sebuah flashback.

_Sekarang berdiri seorang pemuda berambut merah yang kelihatan gagah dengan baju kazekage-nya._ Temari tersenyum dalam pikirannya. _'Gaara…'_ bisiknya perlahan.

_Namun sang kazekage diberitakan diculik oleh anggota Akatsuki yang mulai bergerak. Seketika itu juga seorang gadis kunoichi berkipas tadi mendelik kaget. Ia terlihat tak percaya dengan apa yang diberitahukan ketiga shinobi Konoha itu padanya._

_**Karena kazekage itu adalah adiknya. Adik yang sangat dicintainya.**_

_Dan seakan semua itu belum cukup membuatnya sakit, ia mendengar lagi penuturan tiga shinobi itu kalau seorang adiknya yang lain mengalami luka parah. Luka parah yang jika tak disembuhkan secepatnya, dapat beresiko fatal. Maka dengan secepat kilat, semua shinobi itu bergegas pergi ke suatu tempat._ Dan kejadian itu berubah kembali.

Temari kini melihat _semua shinobi yang dikenalnya berkumpul. Tertawa satu sama lain. Membuatnya ikut gembira dan ingin pula tertawa. Terlihat juga olehnya seorang pemuda berambut nanas mendekatinya. Mengajaknya berjalan ke suatu padang rumput luas dengan langit biru jernih membentang di hadapannya._

Kemudian semua itu berhenti. Semua menjadi gelap kembali.

.

.

Shikamaru memejamkan matanya. _Terlihat dalam pikirannya, sang ibu yang selalu marah-marah padanya dan ayahnya._

_Penuh emosi, ibunya terus melancarkan kata-kata sinis yang dapat menyakiti hati siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Namun tak sampai beberapa menit kemudian, sang ibu sudah nyengir sambil minta maaf. Meminta Shikamaru dan ayahnya melupakan segala sesuatu yang ia katakan tadi._

Shikamaru mendesah geli saat mengingat kejadian itu. _Ibunya terlihat amat sangat merasa bersalah._

_**Karena setiap wanita punya sisi lembutnya masing-masing.**_

Kemudian kejadian selanjutnya berlatarkan sebuah hutan._ Terlihat seorang pemuda yang berwajah seperti dirinya saat kecil. Sedang berjongkok lesu sambil memejamkan matanya berpikir. Berpikir bagaimana caranya melawan kunoichi yang berdiri angkuh dengan seruling di hadapannya._

_**Kunoichi suruhan Orochimaru bernama Tayuya.**_

Sekelebat kemudian, tiba-tiba semua berubah. _Shikamaru yang baru chunin saat itu, awalnya masih bisa memikirkan strategi dengan tenang dan leluasa. Tetapi lama kelamaan kunoichi tersebut semakin hebat menggempur dirinya dengan alunan seruling berbahaya yang dapat memusnahkan Shikamaru dalam sedetik._

_Shikamaru jadi berbalik terdesak, bersembunyi di balik pohon demi pohon pun tak mampu membuatnya terselamatkan dari jangkauan pandang sang kunoichi._

_Shikamaru mulai putus asa. Pasrah. Sebuah sikap yang berlawanan dengan sifatnya yang biasa. _

_Dan ketika keputus asaan itu sudah mencapai puncaknya, Shikamaru melihat seorang kunoichi lainnya berdiri di hadapannya dengan kipas besar terbuka lebar._

_Kipas yang siap menghancurkan apa pun yang berani menghentikannya. Sekali itu, Shikamaru langsung mendesah lega. Meski agak kesal karena sampai harus ditolong_ _wanita untuk menghadapi wanita pula._

_Ia tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri yang ternyata begitu lemah, ketika sang kunoichi dengan kuncir empat itu berhasil mengalahkan Tayuya._

_**Karena sesungguhnya wanita adalah manusia yang sangat tangguh dibalik kerapuhannya.**_

Shikamaru yang melihat memori itu dalam pikirannya ingin tertawa. Namun, sebisa mungkin ia menahannya agar Temari tak terganggu.

Ia pun terus memejamkan matanya. Lagi-lagi bayang-bayang dalam pejaman mata itu berubah kembali. _Kini, menjadi scene dimana ia berdiri terpaku, menatap guru yang disayanginya sudah tak bernyawa di hadapannya. Menatap gurunya yang penuh luka. Membuat otak jeniusnya kembali memutar susunan kejadian demi kejadian pembunuhan yang dilihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri._

_Karena dua anggota Akatsuki telah membunuhnya. Menjadikan guru kesayangannya sebagai korban. Dan itu membuat dirinya ingin membalaskan dendam gurunya pada sang Akatsuki._

_Sampai suatu saat, kesempatan itu datang menyapanya. Kesempatan yang akan ia pergunakan dengan sebaik-baiknya, untuk membalaskan dendam gurunya pada seorang Akatsuki bernama Hidan itu. Makhluk yang tak bisa mati itu pun berakhir di tangannya._

_**Dan sejak itu, ia jadi suka merokok.**_

Karena rokok pula yang menolongnya saat akan melakukan aksinya pada sang Akatsuki itu. Tapi _kunoichi_ yang duduk di sampingnya ini selalu melarangnya merokok. Entah untuk apa. Mungkin untuk menghindarkan dirinya dari berbagai penyakit yang disebabkan rokok. Tapi masa' iya untuk itu?

Ia menghela nafas perlahan. Yakin kalau adegan yang berputar dalam pejaman matanya itu akan segera berubah kembali.

Dan ia benar.

_Sekarang ia melihat semua shinobi yang dikenalnya berkumpul. Bergembira ria bersama melepas penat dan mengundang asa. Di antara mereka tampak pula wanita yang dalam fakta, sedang duduk di sampingnya._

_Shikamaru mengajak wanita itu berjalan ke suatu padang dengan rumput hijau bertebaran luas dan langit biru cerah yang indah. Padang rumput yang bisa membuat hati nyaman._

_**Padang rumput dimana ia sedang duduk, kini.**_

* * *

Kedua remaja beranjak dewasa itu membuka mata mereka bersamaan. Mereka mengerjap, membiasakan diri dengan bias cahaya yang dari tadi tak mereka lihat. Kemudian keduanya menoleh, melihat satu sama lain.

Tadi mereka mendengar ketika mata mereka kembali dibuka, maka akan terjadi sesuatu.

Dan apa tepatnya sesuatu yang akan terjadi itu?

Mereka masih sibuk berpikir sambil menatap langit ketika seseorang dengan suara cempreng berteriak pada mereka.

"Hey, Shikamaruuu~!!! Kenapa kau duduk disitu? Ayo kesini!! Eh? Ada Temari juga?? Nah, itu lebih bagus!! Ayo kalian berdua kesini!!" Pemuda berambut pirang itu melambai-lambai.

Shikamaru dan Temari saling pandang lalu tertawa geli. Ini ya, sesuatu yang akan terjadi itu? Benar hanya ini?

Mereka pun beranjak dari duduk dan dengan pasti mendekat ke arah _shinobi_ lainnya yang sudah menunggu dengan peralatan piknik. Sekali lagi, Shikamaru dan Temari saling pandang. Mereka menyadari kalau apa yang baru saja terjadi pada diri mereka adalah suatu keajaiban dari langit.

Mereka menengadah, menatap langit lalu tersenyum padanya. Bersiap dengan apa yang akan terjadi di kehidupan mereka selanjutnya.

_'Kadang yang kau pikir tak bisa, justru bisa melakukannya…'_

* * *

**FIN.**

**Dilia : **Nyeh??? Apaan ini? Kok aneh banget? Kyaa~!!!! _Gomen_ para _senpai_… Saya dapet ide tiba-tiba, eh… taunya malah jadi kayak begini itu ide setelah diketik. Malah susah dimengerti, lagi! Saya yang ngetik aja kurang ngerti ceritanya!! **–mukul** **mukul kepala sendiri dengan wajah frustasi-**

**Shikamaru : **Zz…Me…repotkan… zz…

**Temari :** **-mukul Shikamaru pake kipas gedenya-**

**Naruto :** **-muncul tiba tiba-** HEEEE???! Kenapa gue cuma muncul sambil lewat doang?!

**Dilia :** Masih mending elo muncul! Nah, yang laen? Kagak disebutin kecuali Gaara!

**Naruto : **Iya, juga ya…

**Gaara :** Iya gue muncul. Tapi peran menyedihkan gitu. **–siap siap membacok dilia-**

**Dilia : **Hee… Ya…Ya udah deh! **REPIEW** aja yah, para _senpai_? Saya mau kabur dulu! **–langsung kabur dengan kecepatan matahari (?)-**

**Gaara : -ngejar ngejar dilia-**

**Naruto dan Temari serta Shikamaru yang ngantuk :** Oke deh! **REPIEW** yaaaa~!!!!!

* * *


End file.
